


rainy day

by yataaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: during some down time, Aerith and Tifa have a moment by themselves
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



  
  



End file.
